


i would burn the world blue for you

by huhyouexist



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Azula takes care of Ty Lee, Blood, Don't worry it's not as bad as it looks, F/F, Hero!Ty Lee, Villain!Azula, comment and ill give you a kiss, fluff?, maybe a little, not really any angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huhyouexist/pseuds/huhyouexist
Summary: Azula, one of the best up and coming villains in Republic City, gets a rather bloody late night visit from a friend.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee
Comments: 19
Kudos: 181





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is just go with it I wrote it in 2 and a half hours.

Azula's day had been...sub par.

It's wasn't any different from any other day, it was just far too bland for her taste. She liked the thrill of her profession, the excitement of being chased by a hero or the adrenaline rush she got when fighting the good ones. 

Unfortunately, today was a recon day, scoping out the new bank in Republic City and noting possible problems that could arise in her plan. Normally, she would find this part of the journey as tolerable as the rest of the boring parts, but today had been unfathomably slow. The only things she got out of it was that barely anyone went in the bank and they had seemed to increased the guard in and outside of the bank.

Needless to say, she was happy when she arrived back at her lair and was able to collapse onto the expensive couch. Her 'lair' was really just a beachside mansion with the far too large basement working as her base of operations. Her family was one of the biggest crime syndicates in Republic City, so when she says she had all the latest tech, she means it.

Of course, she hid the documents away in the basement, spending an extra hour or two modifying her suit to better adapt to her powers. She had the inherited superpower of fire, being able to create it at will in either minuscule or ginormous quantities. And while it was hereditary yes, hers was the only fire being capable of burning a bright blue. 

It had always been that way since the day she had first conjured her first flame. When her father saw, he immediately proclaimed it was a sign. He told her she would be the best villain this world had ever seen. Her mother on the other hand, saw it as nothing more than a curse, just like the rest of this families power. 

See, her mother had been forced into an arranged marriage with her father. She had been told that it was a stable enough relationship, they got along well and made appearances together when needed. 

That all changed when she found out that he was one of the worlds most dangerous supervillain's. 

She wanted to leave him, but she had already been 6 months pregnant with Zuko. At that point, she knew there was no way out. She was stuck here, doomed to live the life of a villain's wife.

Azula despised her.

From the moment she was born, her mother had never shown her an ounce of the affection and love she gave to Zuko. She was always a shadow in the light that was their love for each other. 

But she was nothing if not determined.

She tried endlessly to get her mother's attention, even going so far as too burn a section of the mansion they all lived in. 

That was when she called Azula a monster.

Azula remembers the guilt that followed on her face, the way she had covered her mouth as if she hadn't meant to say it. The way she said she didn't mean it, how she was sorry-

Azula had run away before any more lies could escape her mother's lips.

She said she didn't mean it, and yet she still said it.

She said she was sorry, and yet the way she didn't chase after Azula to comfort her said otherwise.

Azula was alone. Azula was a monster.

" _She is a prodigy_!" Her father had exclaimed in front of Azulon, her grandfather for which she was named after. He was one of the most renowned names in all of villain history, racking up more successful heists and malicious stunts then any other recorded villain.

"Indeed, she will be a fine villain." He had said, voice completely neutral, but the pride in his words making Azula's own swell tremendously.

That's right, Azula wasn't a monster, she was a prodigy. She would be the best damn villain this world had ever seen. Who cares what her mother thinks?

' _You do.'_ The voice in her head said, but she shuts it out in favor of giving her father and grandfather a proud smile.

"I won't fail." 

Azula frowns at the memories, getting up from the couch to make some dinner. As the food heated up in the microwave, Azula turned on some pointless tv show and watched it for a few minutes to see if it would keep her interest.

Deeming it would, Azula threw the remote back on the couch. Hearing the annoying beeping sound of the microwave, she grabs the food, a fork, and a glass of water before heading back to sit on the couch and watch.

At least two hours past, and Azula's food had long since been eaten. If she glanced at a clock, she would see that the time read around 10 PM. Azula decides to watch for another hour or so before heading back downstairs to finish up some new designs she had been working on.

_ Ding dong! _

Azula's head shot in the direction of the front door. Who the hell is at her house so late? It couldn't be Zuko, they may be siblings but he wasn't one to just show up like this unannounced.

Standing up, Azula makes her way to the door. "Activate countermeasures. If and when Ideem necessary, shoot to kill."

" _Request confirmed, countermeasures activating_. " A robotic voice chimes through the halls. Suddenly, as if the house was alive, several hidden guns pop out from the walls and ceiling surrounding the front door.

"Glove, come to me." Azula commands, and a small compartment connected to a cylindrical shoot open up just next to the elevator that would take her down to her lair. From this, her suits glove flies the distance between them instantly, fitting around Azula's glove like it had been there for hours.

She reaches the front door, hiding her gloved hand behind her back as she opened it with an innocent glance.

Azula was shocked to see a hero standing there, bloodied, bruised, and about to pass out at her door step.

Azula then realizes that it's not just any hero. It's  _ her _ hero.

"Ty Lee?" The name escapes her lips before she can think to stop herself.

No need to hide her glove, it makes it's way to her front, both arms now out as if gesturing to all of Ty Lee. "What the  fuck happened?" She asks, shocked but also angered at the state the brunette was in.

Part of Ty Lee's mask was burned off, giving Azula an inkling of who had been behind the attack. She can feel her body boil with rage at the thought of her own family doing this to Ty Lee.

It evaporates quickly when Ty Lee gives her a forced smile. Azula notices that the girl is shivering, and theres a running stream of blood going down her arm. Her eyes droop lazily, looking as if she had been drugged and was near exhaustion.

Swaying slightly as if trying to move forward, Ty Lee mumbles, "...Didn't know where else to go...", before all but collapsing into Azula's arms.

Azula drops to her knees at trying to hold all fo Ty Lee's weight so suddenly. She shifts Ty Lee's body so that she can loop her arms around the bottom of her kneecaps and her upper chest. With the more secure hold, she lifts Ty Lee up with ease and takes her into the house, kicking the door shut with her heel.

" _ Should I keep countermeasures deployed _ _?_ " Her AI's voice cuts in.

"What?" Azula asks, momentarily forgetting the 10 or so guns pointed at her and Ty Lee as she swiftly walks to the elevator. "No! Cancel all countermeasures and prepare the Medbay."

" _Preparing Medbay and cancelling countermeasures. Are you sure it's wise to bring a hero into your lair_? "

"It's Ty Lee. I trust her more than my own goddamn family." Azula says without hesitation, the elevator door opening and Azula stepping side quickly.

_ "... I understand. Setting elevator to bottom floor _ _._ "

Azula doesn't respond, too focused on Ty Lee's unconscious face. She was far too worried that the strained breath leaving Ty Lee's lips would stop and their would be nothing but a cold dead corpse in her arms.

God, she sounded like a hero. Maybe Ty Lee was rubbing off on her.

The elevator dinged, the doors opening soon after. Azula stepped into the lair, quickly passing the large computers that were currently running firewalls and decrypting the banks numerous safety locks so that she would have access to control the cameras and building as a whole. 

She turns a corner, the Medbay coming into view. Azula's pace quickens, reaching the medical bed swiftly and placing the unconscious girl down as gently as she possibly could.

"Run diagnostic. Check for contusions, burns marks, broken bones, anything out of the ordinary."

" _ Running diagnostic now. _ _._."

While her AI does that, Azula opens a drawer and pulls out a roll of cloth, ripping a piece off and pressing it up against Ty Pee's arm. It was the only injury Azula could physically see, but she had a feeling there were a few more littered about the hero's smooth skin.

Azula feels heat race to her face, and she quickly shakes of the butterflies and fuzzy feelings. She had to focus.

" _Diagnostic complete. No signs of permanent damage. Several contusion's on patients arms, legs, neck, and stomach, as well as minor cuts and burns in similar places. The only major injury is the one you are currently caring for._ "

"Good, prepare treatment for me while I stop the bleeding in her arm. She may need stitches."

" _ The wound does appear to be deep _ _._ " The robots voice says while a robotic arms disconnects from the wall, starting to grab various medical equipment from around the room.

"How deep?" Azula asks, lifting the cloth to see the blood flow had begun to slow. She swaps out the cloth for a new one.

" _Diagnostic's show 2 inches._ "

"Why didn't you say that before?!" Azula yells angrily. "You know what, don't answer that. Just get the stitches."

Two hours later, Azula sat in a chair propped right next to the medical bed where Ty Lee laid, sleeping soundly. There was no discomfort or pain in her expression, which eased Azula's mind, even if it was only a minuscule amount.

Her and Ty Lee had a simple yet complicated relationship. They had been friends since childhood, being one of the only people who knew of Azula's family secret and still treating her like a normal kid. Ty Lee had found out purely by coincidence, walking by the wrong door at the wrong time and seeing something she didn't need to.

She had taken it surprisingly well, saying that it was kind of cool being in a super secret organization like that. Mai, who had grown up around her too, found out and said she didn't really care as long as Azula didn't kill her for knowing.

All throughout her childhood, Ty Lee had been the one good thing she could recall. Sure her fathers praises were nice, but Ty Lee gave her everything she wanted from her mother and more. She was showered with hugs she wasn't aware she needed, played with as if she was just another childish girl, and was able to confide in the brunette when she was upset.

And then Ty Lee left, becoming a hero and joining the opposite side of the fight Azula was in. 

Even after knowing everything about her. About how much she aspired to be one of the greatest villains ever, Ty Lee still joined the other side. She left Azula, just like everyone else.

Or, at least she thought she did.

Even if Azula ignored her or slammed the door in Ty Lee's face, the brunette always came back. She always smiled and asked if Azula wanted to talk or hang out, and after a thousand no's and even more harsh insults, Azula finally let her inside and they talked.

The first 15 minutes were full of Azula venting every harsh word and accusation she could think of at Ty Lee. Azula even cried, which was something she never did, ever. 

After Azula had finished, Ty Lee simply said, "I'm doing this for you."

This made Azula freeze, an unconscious, "What?" having left her lips.

"I'm going to bring your family down for everything they've done to you, whether you want me to or not."

It was then that Azula understood.

Ty Lee wasn't stupid, Azula knew this. She knew Ty Lee saw the longing looks of a touch deprived child who wanted nothing more then the love of her mother. She noticed how Azula's father's words became sharper when he caught Azula doing anything other then practicing. She held Azula when she cried in Ty Lee's arms about how she just wanted to be perfect so that her parents would love her.

She saw it all, and was going to do something about it.

Ty Lee said that she wouldn't harm Azula or Zuko's reputation, and that this was just for Azula's parents. After that was out of the way, things between them became much more like old times. 

Even though they were on opposites sides of a never-ending fight, they managed to keep things sweet and caring. On special occasions, Ty Lee would let Azula go without a fight, and on Ty Lee's particularly rough days, a stolen painting or missing piece of jewelry would turn up at Ty Lee's door, a note attached with nothing but the letter A and a rushed looking heart. 

It was their way of saying that their relationship was far more important than this job would ever be. That the other always came first, even if it meant throwing everything away in the process. 

It was also abundantly clear that Azula had grown feelings for Ty Lee, something that neither shocked nor scared her, surprisingly. One day it had just clicked, but there wasn't too much to it. She still felt the same, and still acted the same. She had never been one to show emotions easily, and even if Ty Lee was the one person she did show emotion around, that didn't mean she was going to break down every time they talked.

"Mmm...Zula?" Ty Lee mutters sleepily, beginning to shift as she awakens from her sleeping state. Her grey eyes blink open and meets Azula's with a small smile. "Hi." 

Azula can't help but smile back, squeezing the hand that she was holding gently. "Hey Lee. How are you feeling?"

"Good, arm kinda hurts though." Ty Lee mumbles, a yawn escaping soon after.

"Makes sense. I had to give you some stitches, I hope you don't mind."

Ty Lee gives a genuine smile. "Not at all. Thanks for taking care of me."

Azula gives a sweet, innocent smile back. "I'm glad you're awake actually, now I can ask you some questions."

"Shoot." Ty Lee says without a second thought. Azula's smile dissipates, being replaced with a murderous glare. Ty Lee's expression morphs into one of a worried frown. 

"Tell me who the _fuck_ did this to you, because I'm going to _fucking_ kill them."


	2. Chapter 2

"No."

"Why  _ not _ ?!" Azula exclaims, standing up quickly. "I'm not going to let this just pass like it's nothing, Ty Lee!"

"But it  _ is _ nothing-"

"No it's not!" Azula yells, lifting her hand to rub her eyes. Frustrated, she begins to pace the room.

"Azula this really isn't such a big deal. Being kidnapped was one of the things that came with being a hero so..."

"Under normal circumstances I'd agree with you." Azula mumbles, stopping in place but still covering her eyes.

She was actively trying to think of anyone who could have wanted to hurt Ty Lee. Considering she was a hero, and a pretty damn good one, that could be a lot of people.

See, Ty Lee was a unique type of hero. While she didn't have any natural born powers, she was an expert in a type of fighting she had created herself. She called it chi-blocking. Azula had had to undergo the affects a few times, much to both of their displeasure, so Azula knew exactly how it worked.

Chi-blocking was an art of, well, blocking the chi in people's body. She could basically paralyze anyone in any area of their body with a few quick jabs. It would render them both unable to use their powers and immobile to run away.

It was very effective, and it earned her quite the reputation in both the hero and villain world.

"And why is this any different?" Ty Lee asks. Azula's eye twitches slightly.

"It just is." Azula grits. Ty Lee must know she's pushing her.

"Why not?" Ty Lee repeats.

"Because they  _ fucking _ burned you!" Azula finally yells. "You expect to just show up at my doorstep in the middle of the night-!"

"It's 10 PM." Ty Lee interjects, eyebrow raised in an unamused fashion.

Azula keeps going as if she hadn't said a word. "-Bloodied, bruised, and  _ burned _ , and seriously think I'm not going to kill whoever did this to you?!"

Ty Lee realizes her blunder too late. "Azula-"

"It was my father wasn't it." Azula states, surprisingly calm for what she had just said.

The terrified look on Ty Lee's face said it all, and Azula's face hardens. "I'm gonna fucking kill him."

Without a second's hesitation, Azula turns around and heads back to the main room of her lair where the rest of her suit was on display and ready to be used.

"Azula wait-!" Ty Lee calls out to her, getting out of the medical bed and standing wobbly on the floor.

Apart from the soreness in her muscles, it wasn't harmful to walk, so Ty Lee followed Azula, finding her in the middle of suiting up.

"Azula you can't -Oh wow I've never seen this part it's actually really cool- I mean-!" Ty Lee's face flushes, watching the various parts of Azula's suit fly onto the girls body. "-Azula he's you father!"

"So? You were gonna take him down anyway. Why not let me do it a little quicker?"

"I'm not going to let you kill him, Azula! I was going to put him in prison for the rest of his life!"

"He burned you, Ty Lee." Azula says, adjusting her glove. She glances over at the brunette to her right with a serious glare. "Do you know what that means?"

Ty Lee gulps, shaking her head nervously.

"It means that he knows." Azula says simply, turning to walk towards Ty Lee slowly but intimidatingly. "He knows your trying to take him down, and he's made the things he's done to you personal."

Ty Lee starts backing away when Azula wouldn't stop her pace.

"He won't rest until your out of the picture. He will torture you, burn you, and ruin you to where you either die or never show your face in public again."

Ty Lee's back hits the wall, Azula's hand slamming just next to her ear. She tries to ignore the thoughts running rampant in her mind of a different, but similar scenario.

"Do you know what that would do to me?"

Even if her eyes were trained on Azula's from the start, it's like she had just focused in on the concern and worry in them. 

"You are the one good thing in my life Ty Lee. I won't let him take you away from me."

Ty Lee's nervous gaze softens, and she can now see the conflicted emotions surrounding Azula's aura. She was struggling between doing what Ty Lee asked and what would keep Ty Lee safe.

"You mean too much to me Ty Lee...I can't lose you."

Azula's head places itself on Ty Lee's good shoulder. All the anger washes out of Azula as soon as she does so, and she melts to fit around Ty Lee's frame. 

Ty Lee lets out a small huff, and wraps her arms around Azula tightly, pulling the villain impossibly closer. "Dummy. Do you really think I'll let him do that?"

"He won't. I'll make sure of it."

"Azula, he's your father. The person you've aspired to prove yourself to your whole life." 

"He hurt you." Azula says, as if the reasoning was all she needed to justify the murder. As if the thought of anyone laying a finger on Ty Lee was punishable by death. "Any respect I had for him flew out the window when he left those burns on your body."

Ty Lee tightens her hold. "Fine. You can do whatever you want, but do something for me."

"Anything." Azula says without hesitation, pulling away to see Ty Lee's face.

"Wait until I'm recovered. I want to help."

"Ty Lee I really don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not? I'll paralyze him, you'll kill him. Easy peasy." 

Azula raises an impressed eyebrow. "Wow Ty Lee, is that villain starting to show? I didn't know you had it in you."

"Oh please. This is a supervillain we're talking about. I don't see any harm in killing a manipulative abusive father who kidnapped and tortured his daughters best friend."

Ty Lee's heart physically hurt saying friend in such a way, but she pressed on with a smile.

"Friend...right." Azula mumbles, almost too quietly for Ty Lee to hear. Releasing herself from the embrace and walking back to start taking off her suit. "Fine. I'll wait, but only because it's you asking."

"Azula...?" Ty Lee asks, suddenly worried about the rather cold response. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Nope." 

Red flags. Ty Lee knew that Azula would never speak in such a laid back way unless she was really upset. Ty Lee thinks back to their conversation. It had been going so well until Ty Lee had said-

"Oh." Ty Lee blurts out unconsciously, a blush rising to her cheeks as it all clicks.

Azula turns around in the middle of taking off her glove. "Oh?"

Ty Lee doesn't say anything, merely remembering all of the times Azula had acted strange when Ty Lee had gotten too close or said something a little too close to flirting. 

How could she have been so blind? It was all right there staring her in the face.

Azula liked her back.

It was so obvious now. The hearts on letters, the looks that Azula gave her, the far too warm smiles to be considered anything like Azula. 

Ty Lee had known of her developing feelings for Azula for years now, probably since they were children. She never acted in them of course, because Azula was, well, Azula. She seemed to hate everything to do with love, so Ty Lee kept her feelings locked away from plain sight.

Of course, that didn't stop them from growing. What was once a flickering little crush she had when she was a child turned into full fledged love. Yes, she was in love with a villain, who also happened to be her childhood best friend. Was it not the most perfect match in the books? No really, anyone would tell Ty Lee this was probably the most fucked up person she could have chosen, but Ty Lee didn't care.

Azula may be fucked up, or slightly edging that line into clinically insane, but deep down Azula is just a girl who wants to be loved. In fact, she probably craves it more than any amount of money.

And Ty Lee wanted to be that craving. 

She wanted Azula to hold her like she was the most precious thing in the world. To kiss her and take her on cheesy dates. She wanted to love Azula and for Azula to love her back. And now, she finally had that chance.

"Nothing!" Ty Lee chirps. 

Just not yet, now wasn't how she wanted to confess. She wanted it to be special.

"If you say so." Azula murmurs. "Let's go upstairs, we can put on those stupid rom coms you love to watch."

Ty Lee beams, a tiny plan forming in her head. "Okay!"

_Soon_.

Ty Lee had always loved Azula's house. Not because it was fancy or expensive, but because it was Azula's, and only Azula's. She had made it abundantly clear to her family that her house was the one thing they were not to meddle with. She had bought it out of her own career, -albeit having stolen most the money-, therefore making it hers. It was not shared into her father's overarching name, so Azula had made the rule that no one in her family was allowed to step foot on the premises unless Azula said so.

Surprisingly, her father had agreed, grinning with pride and saying that she was starting to sound like a real villain.

_God_ Ty Lee hated him.

She despised him with every fiber of her being and wanting nothing more than to see his face locked away behind bars for eternity. Or better yet, to not be able to see his face ever again. 

All her life she had had to sit to the side and watch as he manipulated Azula. She knew Azula was talented, and smart, and everything he ever said she was, but he didn't truly mean any of the praise he gave her. To him, she was just another means to an end, a cog in his anarchist plot to take over the world. As soon as she had fulfilled her purpose, he would cast her aside, and there would be nothing left for Ty Lee to catch of Azula other then the empty shell of Azula's brainwashed body.

So she became Azula's lifeline, the one thing that kept a shred of humanity left in Azula. She didn't need Azula to be perfect, she didn't need Azula to play hero. Ty Lee could care less about being a hero. Sure she wanted to live in a world free of crime and murder, but that was an impossible hope. As long as heroes are needed, then villains will be there to challenge them, and it would be like that for the rest of time. So if one day Ty Lee retired early, so what? She had always wanted to be a dancer or a gymnast, but she set that aside in order to free Azula, and in relevance, Zuko from this nightmare they called family.

It just so happened that Ty Lee fell in love with Azula in the process.

She didn't  mean to, it just happened. One day, when 5 year old her and Azula were playing in the gardens, Azula pulled her behind a bush, saying they could plot out their next prank on Zuko in private. At some point, Ty Lee had given an idea that made Azula light up like the sun.

" _Ty Lee you're a genius_! " Child Azula had exclaimed, smiling eagerly as she scribbled down the thought into the dirt with a broken stick. 

It was then that Ty Lee knew she would do anything to protect that smile, and to always have it directed at her.

A few hugs here and there, whispers of adoration and friendship in the privacy of Azula's bedroom, and the soft reassurance that her father didn't have to be everything Azula needed in life, and Ty Lee watched as Azula grew doubtful of her solid position as her father's growing prodigy. 

She watched Azula start to question things in private. About whether or not burning the world to the ground was really what she wanted. She had confided in Ty Lee over time that she wanted to be a great villain of course, but she didn't want to cause the human race to go extinct like her father did.

So when she started her career as a villain, she stole a priceless jewel from one of the most secure banks in Republic City, and sold it in order to buy her own house. Basically, while the house was just a home away from home, it also had meaning behind it. It was proof that Azula was disconnected from her father. That not everything he wanted was what she wanted.

That was why Ty Lee loved this house.

"You asleep over there, Ty Lee?" Azula calls from her spot on the couch, her feet propped up against the coffee table as they watched one of Ty Lee's favorites, 'Crazy Rich Asians'.

"Nah, just thinking." Ty Lee mumbles, eyes glued to the screen. 

"Well that's unlike you." Azula blunts. "Anything wrong?"

"Hey, I think a lot! How do you think I keep up with your crazy plans?!" Ty Lee counters.

"First of all, they are not crazy. They are highly developed and masterful plans-"

"Blah blah blah." Ty Lee interrupts. "Don't start with any of that tonight. It's too late for that."

"I think you mean early." Azula corrects.

Ty Lee raises an eyebrow, glancing at the clock to see that it indeed read 2 in the morning.

"Oh wow. How long was I out again?"

"2 hours."

"And I got here at...?"

"10 PM."

"Well it makes sense that you would think I was asleep."

"Indeed."

Ty Lee raises an eyebrow at Azula's sharp answers. She didn't like it when Azula got closed off from her like this. Maybe now was as good a time as any.

Shifting, she throws her body to the side so that her head can rest on Azula's thighs, looking up at Azula's face worriedly. "Why are you being so cold to me?" She pouts.

"Don't know what you mean." Azula mumbles, eyes uncharacteristically trained on the movie. 

Ty Lee narrows her eyes. "You hate this movie, and yet your watching it so intently that your forgetting to breathe."

Ty Lee now knew the real reason for that, but the blush that arises on Azula's face was something she just couldn't miss. 

"Actually this is one of the good bits, where the mom tells whats-her-face that she can't marry rich guy."

"You don't even know their names?! You've watched this with me like a thousand times!"

"Doesn't mean I was paying attention." Azula argues.

Ty Lee smirks, the perfect opportunity showing itself. "Then, pray tell, what  was holding your attention?"

"My utter distaste for rom-coms, of course." Azula lies cleanly, effectively dropping any suggestive nature of Ty Lee's statement with ease.

Ty Lee chuckles, figuring this would have happened. Figures she should just bite the bullet. 

"Do you remember when I gave you you're first hug?"

Pause.

_ Click _

"What does this have to do with anything?" Azula asks, and Ty Lee looks to see that Azula had paused the movie. Good.

"Just answer the question."

"Of course I do, but I don't see the point of-"

"Can you tell me about it?" Ty Lee asks.

"What? Can you not remember yourself?"

"I do, I just like hearing your voice instead of mine."

"Your voice is perfectly fi-"

"Jesus Azula, just tell the story." Ty Lee huffs, making Azula stop her dodging.

With a sigh, Azula resigns. "Fine."

Adjusting her seat a little, Azula starts the story. "We were 4, and it was your third time over at the house. The last time you were over, you had figured out our big family secret, and father swore you to secrecy since I begged him not to kill you."

Ty Lee watches Azula's face intently as it grows softer. 

"You came bouncing into my room like a little ball of energy, yelling something about doing cartwheels in the gardens. I asked you-"

"Why are you still here? You know what we are, so why are you pretending to like me still?" Ty Lee mumbles thoughtlessly, remembering the lines to this story by heart.

Azula looks down and raises and eyebrow at her. "Do you want me to tell the story or not?"

"Sorry, couldn't help it!" Ty Lee apologizes. "Please, keep going."

Heaving another sigh, Azula continues. "I'll never forget the look on your face after I said that. You were so genuinely confused, saying, 'But I'm not pretending, I am your friend!'."

Azula smiles softly, recalling the memory fondly. Ty Lee can't help the smile that stretches on her face at the sight of Azula's.

"I yelled at you for that, giving you every possible reason as to why you must be pretending. As to why you must hate me, or despise me. But all you did was cut me off with a hug. I was so shocked, I'm pretty sure I didn't even know what it was that you were doing."

Ty Lee giggles, she herself remembering the way Azula had frozen at the embrace, but slowly melting into it after a while.

"Do you remember what you said to me then?" Azula asks rhetorically. "You said, 'No matter who you grow up to be, I'll always be there for you.'."

Ty Lee lets a fond smile rest on her face.

Now's your chance, Ty Lee. 

"I think that's when I started to fall in love with you." 

Ty Lee feels Azula's body go rigid, and she can see the look of frozen shock on Azula's face.

"I didn't realize it until a year later, but when I think about it, I think it was that moment that locked me in. I knew after hugging you then that no one's hugs would mean just as much, or be just as warm."

Ty Lee waits for a response patiently. She knew Azula was processing a lot of information, and while normally she was good at that, Azula had never had to deal with love before. This was a whole new ballpark for her.

"Y-You love me?"

Azula? Stuttering? Now that was a first. Ty Lee couldn't help but think it was adorably cute.

"I do. More than anyone or anything in the world."

She watches with an amused smile as the words sink in, Azula covering her mouth with a short laugh. Sitting up, she waits for Azula to respond.

"How are you so confident about this?" Azula asks after a minute, dropping her hand slightly.

Ty Lee chuckles. "Your comment about friends in the basement made some things click."

"Why didn't you say something then?"

"You were planning on killing your father not 2 minutes beforehand. I didn't think it was the best time." Ty Lee blunts.

"Fair point." Azula mumbles. 

"So...you're response to my heartfelt confession?" Ty Lee eggs on, and Azula gives a heavy sigh. It was clear she was still grappling with the fact that Ty Lee loved her, and was trying her best to find the words to say it back.

Azula shifts, sitting cross legged and directly opposite to Ty Lee. 

"Ty Lee," Azula starts. "You know I am not the best with words in this particular manner, so I will say this is the best way I can."

"Geez, you sound like you're going to reject me." Ty Lee grumbles, and Azula shoves her good arm playfully.

"Quiet, you know this is hard for me."

"Yes, yes." Ty Lee laughs, "I'm listening."

Azula takes a deep breath in, exhaling it slowly.

"You've always been there for me when no one else was, and I truly don't know what I would've become if you hadn't been there to get me through my childhood. Our friendship means the world to me, and I always hoped that one day you may see it as more."

Ty Lee can't keep the smile off her face, focusing all her energy into not kissing Azula right there and then.

"And apparently, that day has come, and I couldn't be happier. You've made me feel normal when everyone called me special. You kept me grounded when I was getting too high and mighty. You made me feel loved, like I was the only thing in the world that mattered."

"You are." Ty Lee says, squeaking an apology when Azula raises her hand again. 

Surprisingly though, it wasn't to shove her again. It was to rest itself on Ty Lee's cheek and pull it to look Azula in the eyes.

"I love you Ty Lee. I love you more than any height or maniacal plan. If you asked me to, I would give everything up at the drop of a hat. Anything you want, I would give it to you."

Azula's hand moves to grab Ty Lee's wrist, pressing Ty Lee's hand up against her chest where her heart lay underneath, beating a symphony of love against Ty Lee's palm.

"And even if I gave it to you years ago, my heart is yours to keep. For as long as you want it."

Ty Lee squeals, squirming in her seat before launching herself at Azula. "Not good with words my ass!" She exclaims, tackling Azula into a hug.

Azula laughs under Ty Lee's frame, the brunette feeling her newfound lover's chest bounce with the action. She lifts herself up so that she's just inches away from Azula's face.

The villain's laughter ceases upon seeing the view on top of her, being replaced with a relaxed smirk. "Gonna make me wait any longer?"

"I bet I've waited longer than you have."

"Then what are you waiting for?" 

Ty Lee doesn't need to be told twice, finally allowing herself to indulge in the one thing she craved more than Azula's hugs. 

Bringing her lips down onto Azula's, they clash with a gentle fierceness that was so  _ them _ it was startling. It was clear that there was still plenty of love being added to the kiss, but they had both wanted this for so long, they weren't going to stop with a few sweet little pecks.

Azula flips Ty Lee under her, still careful to not hurt Ty Lee's arm any more than it already was. In the process, Ty Lee accidentally pressed the play button on the TV remote, starting the movie once again. It's loud speaker blasted through the room, startling Ty Lee with a gasp into the kiss, but Azula wasn't deterred.

Not even moments after the movie started, Azula shoots a ball of fire straight at her TV, effectively shutting the movie off. Indefinitely.

Ty Lee breaks the kiss with wide eyes, seeing what Azula had done. "Azula! That looked expensive!"

"I don't care." Was all Azula says, pulling Ty Lee back into another kiss.

Ty Lee, shocked as she was, melted into the kiss without thinking, wrapping her arms lazily around Azula's neck and pulling her closer.

Kissing Azula was better than anything she could have imagined. Her lips her so soft and gentle, and yet made such confident moves against her own. The way Azula managed to make Ty Lee's brain turn to mush, the only thought being of the way Azula's lips connect with hers was far too amazing to be humanly possible.

"I love you." Azula breathes when they break away for air. "I don't care about anything or anyone else."

"Apparently! Look at your poor TV!"

They both glance to the TV that was somehow still hanging on the wall, a giant crater in the middle where Azula's fireball had struck. Tiny sparks were flying out of it, making Ty Lee worry about a possible fire breaking out.

"We should probably take care of that." Ty Lee mumbles, discontent to leave their current position.

"I have the power to summon fire whenever I wish and  _ now _ your worried my house will catch on fire?"

"There's sparks flying out of your TV into the  _ very _ flammable-looking rug!"

Azula groans, begrudgingly getting off the couch and heading over to the TV. She stops in front of it and examines it briefly. "Easy fix. Computer! Send it down to the lab for reparations."

" _ Understood _ ." Her AI speaks, and the rectangle on the wall where the TV hung caves in on itself, taking the TV with it and shooting down to head towards the lab. It's replaced with a blank piece wood that was an exact replica of the piece that just shot off as if nothing ever happened.

Azula turns to Ty Lee with a smirk. "See? No big deal." 

Ty Lee blinks. "Your house can do that?!" She shrieks.

"You've really never anything like that before?"

"No!" Ty Lee yells as a response.

"You come over all the time. I must have done it at some point."

"I think I'd remember if your house started looking like a scene from a Wrinkle in Time!"

Azula chuckles at that. "Oh please, you haven't seen the half of it."

"Your TV just disappeared!"

"Not disappeared, just moved to my lab, where I will fix it tomorrow."

"What else can your house do?!"

"Anything I want it to. I simply ask the AI, say hello computer-"

" _ Hello Ty Lee, it's a pleasure to finally speak to you. _ "

"H-Hey..." Ty Lee responds, looking at Azula. "Does she have a name?" 

"My AI?"

"Yeah!"

"Why would I give my computer a name?" Azula asks, raising an indignant eyebrow.

"Because then it's like your talking to a really smart person!" Ty Lee chirps, her shift into excitement quick as she stands up and looks about the house.

"I am a smart person, I developed the AI after all."

"I think her name should be Susan!" Ty Lee decides.

"What?!" Azula scoffs. "Why Susan? That's the most generic name I've ever-"

" _ I quite like it actually _ ." Susan states.

"You don't get a say in this!" Azula snaps, pointing an accusing finger at her house.

Ty Lee pouts, "Oh come on...Please? For me?"

"No." Azula says, crossing her arms firmly.

"You said that you'd give me anything I want, right? Well I want this!" 

"Are you seriously using my masterful confession against me to name my computer Susan." Azula says, utterly flabbergasted at the nerve Ty Lee had.

"Yes." Ty Lee says with an unwaveringly confident smile, one that made Azula's rock solid no start to melt away, bit by bit.

"...Fine." Azula exhales, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "Computer, your name is Susan now, is that to your liking?"

" _ Yes, thank you, Azula, and you as well, Ms. Lee _ _._ "

"Just call me Ty Lee!" 

" _As you wish_. " 

"Can we please go to bed now?" Azula groans, and Ty Lee smirks.

"Are we really going to bed, or-"

"Yes, really going to bed Ty Lee. We both have had a hell of a day, and you need to rest."

"Oh come on!" Ty Lee waves off her concerns. "This is barely anything! I'll be fine within a day or two!"

"Then for that day or two, you will rest here, with me."

Ty Lee's teasing smirk wears off quickly, and replaces itself with a warm smile. "I have absolutely no problem with that arrangement."

"I thought so." Azula teases, and takes Ty Lee's hand. "C'mon, you can borrow some of my clothes."

Ty Lee smiles, and allows herself to be led by the villain in front of her. And as Azula disappeared into her walk in closet, only one though ran through her mind, one that she said for anyone who was listening to her.

"Best day ever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SO MUCH LONGER THEN I PLANNED IT TO BE BUT THATS OKAY MORE FOR YOU GUYS.
> 
> that aside, do you ever have that moment where your jamming to music at 2 in the morning whilst writing and you come across the song that PERFECTLY fits the theme of the fic? yeah that happened last night. if anyone is curious its called "unspoken words" by mxmtoon.
> 
> okay now onto the actual fic. i wasnt going to do a part two originally but u guys rlly seemed to want one. (p.s. THANKS FOR ALL UR COMMENTS I LOVE THEM SM) so i decided to give this happy little confession ending. please assume that azula and ty lee still kill her father within the next couple days, i just dont feel like writing about that.
> 
> i really liked the dialogue with this fic, and im sorry if they seem a little ooc, but this is an au after all and i wrote it to where azula was softer and more caring than in the canon show. 
> 
> i say that like i had a reason, but i really just want to write soft azula and nothing else SUE ME I LOVE HER AND SHE DESERVES REDEMPTION
> 
> okay im gonna go now and write more fluff for my modern au of these two. i hope u all enjoyed this one as much as you did the first, and im sorry if you didn't.
> 
> please please PLEASE comment and let me know what you thought. im always open to new ideas about what i could do with this differently or what i should do next.
> 
> au revoir, and ill see ya next time

**Author's Note:**

> C-Comments? Please? I love comments


End file.
